Back to the Stars
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: Take one Flux cappasitor and a galaxy far far away
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Stars

The scene is suburban Theed and seventeen year old Luke Skywalker is about to open the door to his family friend Obi-wan Kenobi who he does not know has been away for at least a week. Being that no one there was at the man cave Luke decided to let himself in and started to work on his Jedi practices which also helped with his musical abilities. However when he had set the opponent device on it sent Luke flying toward the other side of the room. Just then the Holonet appeared and Obi-Wan Kenobi was on the other side. He said "Luke are you okay. I called to give you this message that we should not meet today because I have been working on an experiment. I need you to meet me at one o'clock."

"Is that one in the mourning" asked Luke.

"I am dealing with some high experiments so we need to make sure no one is around. Just then Obi-wan time multiple time keepers go off. "Alright it is eight o'clock in the mourning right now…"

"Are you looking at my time keepers?" Obi-wan said.

"Yeah Ben why?" asked Luke.

"Great my experiment worked. They are exactly twenty five minutes slow" Kenobi said.

"Wait Ben are you trying to tell me that it is 8:25?" Luke asked.

"Precisely!"

"Great! I am late for school!"

Luke hurries out and gets to his two foot speeder bumming rides off of other speeders while he does so until he arrives at Theed public high school where his girlfriend Mara Jade spots him and says "Luke quick come this way if Principal Palpatine catches you it will be four late slips in a row."

The two walk around the school to a place where they think that the Principal will not find them and Luke explains to Mara "This time it was not my fault. Ben set his Time keepers twenty five minutes behind…

"Ben! Am I to presume that you are still wasting time with that old crackpot Obi-wan Kenobi. Here is a late slip for you Miss Jade and Mr. Skywalker one for you I believe that Makes four in a row. I noticed that your name was on the auditions for band with those friends of yours Lando Calriasian and the wookie Chewbacca. Now I personally think that any band that has a wookie behind the drums is altogether nuts but why even try out no Skywalker ever accomplished anything in the history of Theed.

"Well history is going to change." Luke said.

The audition in fact did not go well and Luke when it was all over said to Mara as they were going out of the school said "What if Palpatine is right? What if I am no good just like he says"

Mara answered "Oh come on Luke you got to remember what Ben said If you'

"Yeah, Yeah, if you put your mind to it there is nothing you can't accomplish.' Luke finishes the thought then is distracted by the new speeder 'Whoa check out that ride. Wouldn't it be nice you and me taking that speeder up to the lake?"

"What would you mother say about it?" Mara asked

"Oh come on she would say that she never did anything like that when she was a kid. Mara I think the woman was born a priestess or something?" Luke answered.

"She is just trying to keep you respectable?" Mara says as they close in on a kiss

"Well shes is doing a bad job"

Sudden a strange woman comes up to the two of them and says "Save the clock tower! Save the clock tower! We at the presavation soecity are trying to get the mayor Yoda to save that clock. Thirty years ago it was struck by lighting and…

"Yeah we know the story. Here is a couple of coins and I will take a flyer"

"Now where were we?" asked Luke.

"Right about here" Mara says moving in closer to kiss her boyfriend.

Suddenly an older man voice from a speeder shouts "Mara!"

"Great it's my dad. I have to go" Mara said.

"I'll call you tonight" Luke said.

"I be at my grandma's here is the number by" Mara said then runs to her fathers speeder.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke gets home and sees that his parents speeder has been in a car wreck he wants to get an answer from his father who is having a conversation with his boss about the car.

Vader "Why didn't you tell me the car needed to be fix Anakin?"

"Now ah Vader can I presume that your insurance is going to pay for the damages" Anakin says.

"My insurance it is your car. I want to know who is going to pay for this' pointing to his cape. 'I got slug all over my cape.' He goes to the refrigerator and says 'All you got is light beer. What are you looking at? Say hello to your mom for me" Vader says to Luke before leaving the house.

Luke turns to his father and said "He ruined the speeder dad. I needed that speeder for the weekend."

"I know and all I can say is that I am sorry. Vader just happens to be my boss and I could never stand up to him even when I was in high school.

A half hour later the entire family Padme Anakin Luke and Leia are about to sit around to dinner. Padme slightly overweight for her age comes over with a cake saying "Kids looks like we are going to have to eat this alone, your cousin Pooja didn't make parole."

"She is your niece mom I for one think it is just embarrassing to have a relative in prison." Leia said

I know she was just protesting an unjust law but we all make mistakes children" Padme said.

"Oh Luke before I forget Mara Jade called looking for you" Leia said.

"I don't like her Luke any girl who calls a boy or follows a boy or sits in a parked car with a boy is just asking for trouble" Padme said.

"Then how am I suppose to meet anybody?" asked Leia.

"It will just happen like the way I met your father" Padme said.

"That was so stupid grandpa Ruwee hit him with his speeder" Leia said.

"What were you doing Anakin bird watching" Padme asks

"What oh nothing special"

Luke jut thinks I am stuck with another weekend with my family. He did not know what would happened after he went to sleep that night


	3. Chapter 3

The telephone rang in the middle of the night

"I have done it Luke and I need your help to document it. Luke you are still meeting me at the shopping mall at Aldrean way at 1 am" the old man's voice rang out

"Yeah Ben I can be there I have nothing else to do" Luke said.

Obi-wan or Ben was a retired Jedi professor and inventor who most wanted to civilly commit to the nearest sanitarium but he was still legally sane. When Luke arrived at the shopping mall Old Ben was in some funny kind of suit and he told Luke to one on himself. He then said "Take the holocamera you have and focus it on the speeder. "

Luke noticed his parents old speeder car that they had donated to Ben for his experiments "what have you done to my parents old speeder?"

"Here let me show you Qui-Gon.' Ben calls for his dog named after his old professor and puts him in the car then grabs the manual controls."

He backs the speeder up for an apposite distance and says "When this sucker hits 88 parcas per hours you are going to see some serious stuff" The car is staring to go turning but Ben has it on automatic break until it is at a safe speed that the speeder can be released. Then the sparks fly as Ben tells you "The speeder keep your camera on the speeder" as the two of them watch while the speeder vanished before there eyes.

Luke is stunned "Ben you disintegrated Qui-Gon"

"Relax Luke Qui-Gon is fine he has just become the first being to travel through time" Obi-Wan Kenobi says.

"Wait Ben are you telling me you made a time machine out of our old speeder" Luke said.

"Precisely look out Qui is coming back now' Ben says then moves Luke out of the way as the speeder with the dog comes back. When they realize it is safe they take the dog out of the car and Ben says "Look his watch and mind are on the exact same course except Qui's is one minute ahead of mind. It works. Let me show you. This is the flux capasidtor. This is what makes time travel work. For the last 30 years I have been working on this thing when ever I could. Its taken nearly my entire family fortune to reach this day but it is worth it."

"Ben what is this date for on the dash board 11/5/13 BBY"

"That is the date I invented time travel. I was fixing one of my lightsabers and I fell and hit my head and when I came to I had a vision. A vision of the fluxcapsitor. I keep that date there to remind me but you have to make sure that you have another date in front of that otherwise you will go to that time Come get a radiation suit on I will show you how it works" Ben said.

"Ah Ben this is heavy does this thing run on regular space oil"

"Unfoutunaly no it needs something with a little more quick plutonium" Ben said.

"Are you telling me this sucker is nuclear. Did you rip that off" Luke said.

"Yes from some Sith wannabees who kidnapped me to help them build a bomb but when I esaped I switch them with used spare space car parts. And no but I need the plutonium to get the energy up to 1.21 gigawatts"

Just then a space car comes up out of nowhere and Ben says "They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it Luke"

"Who found you" asks Luke

"Who do you think the Sith" and Ben is shot down before he could say anymore and then they turn there fire on Luke. Luke gets to the time machine and is not thinking he floors it trying to out run the Sith. He says okay let see if you suckers can do 90" The speed reaches 88 parcas per hour and there is a flash of light and suddenly Luke is in a field that he does not know.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke when the light cam closed his eyes. When he opened them again he did not know where he was except that there was trees and grass where the mall onced stood. He thought to himself "I must of drove so fast that I have to be in another county by now. Better get back home before Mom and Dad discovers I am not in bed."

Luke drove the speeder to where across the planets to where he knew his home would be but when he arrived at the adress he found no house just a lot of open spaces and people driving along in speeders that looked at least thirty years out of date When he tried to ask for help the people in the cars were scared off.

Luke walked to the neghoborhood of Theed that he knew but everything looked different for one thing the clock in the tower seemed to be working and the even though it was election time the cars were saying "Relect mayor Valureum. Pogress is his middle name." Then someone through a newspaper into the garage and Luke was shocked by the date Novemeber 5th year 8491138. 8491138 that was 13 years before the battle of Yavin. It had to be a mistake and even if it was not a mistake he had to contact Obi-wan to try and get back home. Luke ran into Dex's diner. Dex the owner looked at the weird white jacket he wa wearing and said "Hey kid you jump ship or something."

"I just want to use the holophone" answered Luke.

"It is in the back" answered Dex.

Luke looked through the holophonebook to his great relief found Kenobi was living on Corusant. He ripped out the page with the adress and said " Do you know where…"

"You going to order kid or what?" asked Dex.

"Yeah I guess I'll have a Tab" Luke answered.

"Tab, I can't give you a Tab unless you order something" Dex says.

"Then I guess I'll have a Pepsi free" Luke said.

"You want a Pepsi kid you are going to have to pay for it" answered Dex.

"Just give something without any sugar" Luke said.

Dex was going to finally give up and give into this when Luke heard a semi familiar voice from behind him "Hey Skywalker. I thought I told you never to come in here!'Luke and the young man sitting next to him turned around. Luke could not believe his eyes. It was Vader. Thirty years younger but it was Vader. He continued to talk 'SO Skywalker have you finished with my homework yet' as he andhis pals Dooku, Maul and Tarkin suronded the young man.

The young man answered "Well since it wasn't due till Monday I figured that I…"

"Hello Skywalker, Hello anybody home. Think Skywalker think. I have to have time to get it reformatied. Do you know what happens if I hand in my homework in your handwriting. I'd get thrown out of school. You would not want that to happen now would yeah. Would Yeah?"

The young man replied "Oh course not listen I will type it up tonight and rush it over tomorrow mourning."

"Not to early Skywalker I sleep in on Sundays. Yeah Skywalker your shoes are untied. Yeah kid whatare you looking at." Vader said.

Dooku replied "Luke at this guy he thinks he's going to get lost in the Aldrean Sea."

"See you later Skywalker. Don't be so gulabell" Vader said then lead his gang out of the diner.

Luke did not know what to say. He just kept staring at the young man who he knew was his father Anakin Skywalker. Anakin finally said "What?"

"Your Anakin Skywalker?" answered Luke.

"Yeah so?" Anakin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Luke could scream or faint he heard a familiar voice say "Those boys why hurt you let them."  
Anakin answered the waiter "Well because they are bigger then me?"

"If them you let now over you walk. Then forever walk people will you.' the small green creature responded 'Think am I going to be waiter lowly. No become one with the Force am I and I be somebody then." The small green creature said.

"That right he's going to be mayor" Luke said outloud.

"Right going Mayor Yoda is. Mayor could run for mayor yoda could" Yoda said.

"A small green mayor of Theed's that will be the day" Dex said.

"See and wait Dex one day best leader galaxy this has ever seen. Then will I this galaxy clean up" Yoda said.

"Good you can start by sweeping the floor" Dex said.

Luke was so inthrawled to discover that Yoda was onces a waiter that he did not realize that his teenage father had gone on his speeder till he was almost down the block. Luke ran out the door and yelled "Hey Dad. Anakin! Hey you on the speeder bike!" Luke could not lose Anakin it might be the only way for him to discover how to get home. Fourtunely He spotted the speeder bike near a tree from across the way from one of the biggest homes in Theed. Luke looked up there he saw Anakin his father looking with spectascopes at a young woman getting dressed. Luke said out loud "He's a peeping Tom."

Just then Anakin who was handing on to one of the trees branches fell into the street in frount of a moving speeder. Without hesatation Luke ran to push his father out of the way in doing so however he was hit with the car and not his father. The forty something year old man got out of his speeder and said to Anakin "Hey kid didn't you see what happened.' But Anakin had once again gotten onto his sppeder bike and left. Realizing that he was the only one that could do something the man yelled "Sola one of these crazy kids jumped in front of my speeder help me get him in the house!!"


	6. Chapter 6

The room that Luke was in was dark and would be still even once he did open his eyes when Luke realized he was in a bed he said "IT was just a dream

A woman's voice answered back "Shh you had a long day."

Luke whishring said "Mom is that you. You won't believe the dream I just had. It involved me gong back.."

The woman interuptted him "Well you don't have to worry about anything now you are in a house of safty. The home of the Nabberire family."

Luke said louder "The Nabberire family!' Then stood up in the bed and turned on the light and could and could not believe who he was seeing. Then continued 'You're my Mot. You're my moth."

The young woman replied "My name is Padme. Padme Ameldila Nabberire. George."

Luke continued "I know but you're my moth. I mean you look so thin."

"Well I exerise everyday and between trying to become a polticans there is not much time for snacking George" Padme said.

"George why do you keep calling me George?" asked Luke.

"Its your name right George Lucas. It says so on the back of your pants. By the way they are over on my dresser" answered Padme.

"No my name is Luke. George is just my tailor wants to put his name on all of the clothes that he sells. It is a new trend I guess."

Suddenly an older woman's voice can be heard "Padme where are you I need your help getting dinner ready."

"Oh my stars its my mother. I am upstairs Mom.' Then Padme turns back to Luke and says "Quick put on your pants!"

Luke still can't believe that his mother was standing there thirty years younger then when he had last saw here just did as he was told and went down into the house where his mother had grown up in. Jobal Nabberire greated him at the stairs. "Well Luke did that what you say your name was. It is good to see that my husband didn't kill you.' As they begin to walk down the stairs. 'Ruwee come meet the young man who you nearly ran over on your way home from the college."

Ruwee who was fixing the family telapromter said "You know you are lucky to be alive kid. What were you doing out in the street there?"

"Oh never mind him, meet the rest of the family. Padme you know and this is her sister Sola whose husband unfortunalty can not be here tonight. Then there is my granddaughter Ryoo and over in the crib is her little sister Pooja."

Luke walked over to the crib and said in a whispher "So you are my cousin Pooja? Better get used to these bars kid?"

"Yes Pooja is always at nursary school trying to make everyone play fair and gets in trouble for doing it so the teacher made her stay in the baby crib. She cries whenever she was taken out of there so we just let her stay in."

Ruwee pulls the telepromter closer to the dinningroom. "Now we can watch while we eat?"

Padme says "Sit here Luke."

"Ruwee put that thing away it isn't good example you are setting for your grandkids. By the way Luke you look so familiar is it possible I know your mother?" Jobal said.

Luke said "Yeah it is possible."

"Then I want to call her and say that you are all right?" Jobal said.

"You can't? I mean they are out of town. WHIch reminds me I have to get to my uncle's new place. He did not tell the rest of the family it was until my parents left. Do you know where Zoetrope street is?" Luke asked.

"It's off of Windu drive" Ruwee said.

"Windu drive don't you mean ILM drive?" asked Luke.

"What in the world is ILM?" Ruwee resonded.

"You will find out. Look I am going to have to go but I will see you all later. Much later" Luke says as Padme can not keep her eyes off the young man's face.

"What a strange young man?" Jobal said.

"He's an idiot. His parents are probably idiots to. Padme if you ever have a kid like that I will disown you or never forgive myself for letting that child's father into my house" Ruwee said.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke still in shock about seeing his mother grandparents Aunt and cousins much younger then he had remembered them. He looked at the galactic phone book just so he could remember the right adress 77 Zoetrope drive. Once Luke got there he knocked on the door and suddenly a 27 year old Obi-wan Kenobi opened the door grabed him and said "Quick get inside.' Once inside the small cave like home Kenobi put a mecanism on Luke head and continued 'You have come here from a great distance."

Luke answered "yes!"

Kenobi continued "You want me to donate money to the get space race and space racers"

Luke answered "NO! Ben I came here in a time machine that you invented. Now I need your help to get back to the year 17 ABY!"

Kenobi answered "Do you know what this means.' He takes the machine off of Luke's head. 'It means that this crazt thing doesn't work!"

"That may be so but the time machine does" Luke said.

"Time machine I haven't built any time machine" Kenobi answers.

"Alright here I'll prove it. Look at my space cruiser lincese expieres 15 ABY. Look at my birthday year 1. I haven't even been born yet. Look at this picture involving my sister and cousins. Look at Ryoo and Pooja's sweetshirts class of years 11 and 13…"

"Mighty triocky photograph being that your older cosuin hair is now missing" Kenobi said.

"Although this sounds like something my sister should really be telling you. Look Obi-wan Kenobi you're my only hope" Luke said.

"Then tell me this of Future boy. Who is galanctic Chancolor in 13 ABY?" asked Kenobi.

"Mon Mothana" Luke answered.

"Mon Mothana that crazy woman.' Kenobi says running from his laboratory to his main house. 'Next thing you are going to tell me is that a former actor could become leader of his people. Then use one of the great motion artist works for his own poltical glory thus angring the artist himself so that he takes it out on the former actor when the former actoris near death!"

Luke followed Kenobi to the main residence and said "Wait Ben. That scar on your head. I know how you got that scar on your head. You were trying to fix one of your lightsabers after practice and you slipped hit you head and when you came to you had a vision for the flux capasidtor. Which is what makes time travel possible.

Kenobi slowly opened the door and said get in.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke has taken Obi-wan to the plants and trees that hide the speeder and opens it up in front of the old wizard.

Obi-wan "When I came to from fixing the lightsaber. I had a vison in my head! A vison of this!" Then he takes a drawing out of the Flux capasidtor. Luke shows him the back of the speeder with the Flux capasidtor moving and Obi-wan yells out 'It works! I finally invented something that works. We have to get this back to my lab. We've got to get you home!"

Back at the Obi-wan house at 77 Zoetrope drive Luke plays the holovision of Obi-wan for the younger version.

Obi-wan is still fansinated by the minature device. "This is fasinating a minuature holo projector that records images. No one the leaders of the future have to be crazy. They got to look good on Holovision.

Luke "Alright Ben this is the part you need to see."

"Turn it back what did I just say" Obi-wan says aafter it went by.

Luke rewinds the holo projector and turns up the volume then he plays it. 'I need the plutonium to get the energy up to 1.21 gigawatts!'

Obi-wan looking at himself screams and says while standing up and running into the other room "1.21 gigawatts! 1.21 gigawatts!"

Luke runs after Obi-wan saying "Ben wait what the world is a gigawatt?!!"

Obi-wan is now sitting in his library "How could I been so careless. Qui-Gon (looking at the picture of his old mentors) it can't be done can it. Sol Bibbile what am I going to do?"

Luke runs into the library and says "Ben all we need is a little plutomiun like last time."

"I am sure 30 years from now plutomiun is very easy to come by but in this time it isn't I'm sorry" Obi-wan says.

"Wait Ben I got a life back in 17 ABY. I got a girl.' He takes the flyer out of his pocket that Luke still has and continues 'Look at what she wrote about me Ben. That says it all!"

"I am sorry Luke but the only other thing that can generate 1.21 gigawatts is a bolt of lighting" Obi-wan says.

Luke asked "What did you say?"  
"A bolt of lightning but you never know whe it is going to strike" answered Obi-wan.

Luke took the flyer from Obi-wan and turned it around then said "We do now."

"This is it it says here that a week from today at 10:04 at night a bolt of lightning will hit the clock tower. If we can somehow harness this lightning and channel into the flux capsidtor it could gennerate the 1.21 gigawatts and then send you home" Obi-wan said

"Alright I can spend a week or so in 13 BBY you can show me around" Luke said.

" Luke by no means should you leave this house. The results could be.!!! Did you talk to anyone else besides me today?" asks Obi-wan.

"Yeah I sort of ran into my parents" Luke answers.

Here let me take a look at that picture of your family" Obi-wan said.

"The two look and now the sweatshirts might still be on both of hisi cousins but Pooja now looks to be sitting down and Ryoo is in the back behind her sisters wheelchair. "What happened its like that situation been erased?" asked Luke.

Obi-wan answers "Earased from egsistance!"


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and Ben Kenobi are outside The Theeban high school and Obi-wan is explaining the situation to Luke.

"Whatever happened when you arrived has caused a chain reaction for you and your sister not to be born as well as the rest of your family to suffer horrible fates and that is just from one picture. If we do not undo what you did and fast your cousin will become paralyzed and you and your sister will never be born. Now the first thing we have to do is to find your father" Obi-wan said.

They walk into the school hall ways Luke automatically recognizes Anakin as he is beaten up by other kids in the class. The new Princlipal Palpatine has broken up the fighting but called Anakin a slacker for letting it happen in the first place.

"Gee didn't that guy ever have a concuises" Luke said.

Meanwhile Obi-wan said "Are you sure that you weren't adopted. For some reason I have this feeling that I was involved in presenting you to your non biologigal parents. I mean look at your father what did your mother ever see in him?"

"I don't know Ben I guess she felt sorry what him when my grandfather hit him with the car. Grandpa hit me with the car" Luke said.

"That the wounded solider effect. It happens to Nurses on battlefield that care to injuired in a time of war. Well kid your up good luck" Obi-wan said.

Luke walks over to Anakin and says "Hey Anakin bubby remember me. Let me help you with that. Listen after what happened yesterday I know you have acrush on that Nabberrie girl. I just thanks to you happened to spend some time with her. Would you like an introuduction?"

Anakins agrees to this and Luke then takes Anakin over to Padme's locker. She is shocked to see 'him' Padme surronded by hers friends Dorme and Borme says "George. I mean Luke. So nice to see you again?"

"Yeah that is alright. I would like to introudce you to a guy a know his name is Anakin" Luke said.

"Well I would **LOVE** to meet anyone of your friends Luke but unfourtanelty I do not have the time right now class and all.' Though on the way to that same class she says to Dorme and Borme "Isn't he a dream boat?"

Anakin also has to go to class and says he will talk to Luke at Lunch. Obi-wan walks over to Luke and says "This is worse then I thought apparently your mothers is infatuated with you instead of your father."

"Whoa Ben are you saying that my mother has got the hots for me? This is Heavy" Luke says.

"Presciesely. The only way you are evently going to get those to together so that you can eventually be born is set them up on somekind of teenage ritual or something?"

"What you mean like a date? What did Teenagers do in this time?" asks Luke

"They are your parents you must know them what do they like to do together what are there comman intreasts??" Obi-wan asks.

"Nothing?" answers Luke.

"Look there is some kind of high school ritual coming up?" Obi-wan says.

"Of course the wookie under the sea dance. That is where they kiss and realize they were meant for each other. I heard that story a hundred times. I never thought though I'd one day see it. This is Heavy" Luke said.

"There's that word again Heavy? Why are things so heavy in the future is there something round with the galaxy gravitational allances? Never mind I have to get back to the lab work on getting you home. You just stick to your father like glue" said Obi-wan.

_At lunch time_

Luke spots Anakin at a table sitting alone comes over to him and asks "What are you doing there Ani?"

"I am just working on my stories and design plans for vechaclies and other mechanical things" Anakin answers.

"Get out of here, I would never guess you were into that kind of thing. You should show then to other people" Luke said.

"I don't know what if they tell me I am no good. I just don't think that I could take that kind of rejections" Anakin said.

"Listen Anakin I know that feeling pretty well and if you put your mind to it you can acomplish anything. Now about Padme" Luke said.

"Looks like I am not the only one that wants to be with her take a look over there" Anakin said.

Luke turns around and sees Vader going after his mother. Luke walks over and tells Vader to leave her alone. Principal Palpatine breaks up there fight but before he did Vader says "Your new here so I will cut you a break. Don't let it happen again."


	10. Chapter 10

After school Luke was running trying to catch up with Anakin

"Why do you keep following me?" Anakin asked.

"Because believe it or not it actually is extremly important to me that you do this" answered Luke.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"If I told you you would not believe me but it does" Luke answeered.

"I can't go to the dance with anyone on that night anway. I'll miss my favorite holonet prgram. Look neither you or anyone in this galaxy is going to change my mind" Anakin said then walked through the door.

Luke took a look at the ever changing pitcturer and said "NO one in this galaxy huh."

A couple hours later after Luke had seen his gradmother Shmi go out for the anaual groceries and later card game. Luke snuck into Anakin room while wearing the radation suit he had worn on the trip back iin time. He then put headphones to a musical holodisk on the heads of Anakin entitled KISS ( He decided to go with this intergalatic music because of the make up the group wore) and blasted I wanna rock at the highest volume. Anakin did not know what hit his ears Luke said "Greating Tattoinian by birth I am Alex Keaton from the planet McFLy."


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday after the next day and Anakin looked all over for Luke. Finding Luke outside Dex's diner Anakin began screaming "Luke! Luke! You gotta to help me! I need to ask Padme to the dance for tomorrow night but I don't know how."

"That is great Anakin. What was it that changed your mind?" asked Luke.

"Last night an Alex Keaton from the planet McFly came to me and said if I did not ask Padme out he was going to melt my brains in" answered Anakin.

"Alright first of all lets keep this brain melting just between the two of us for the time being. Now Padme is in the Diner with a bunch of her friends" Luke said.

"I want to ask her out but I don't know what to say to her" Anakin said.

"Gee Anakin it is a wonder Leia and I were ever born" Luke said.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"Nothing just tell her that she looks like one of the most beautiful angels there ever was and that you would like to take her out. What is it that you are doing now Anakin" Luke said.

"I am writing this down this is good stuff" Anakin said.

Anakin goes into the dinner and then yells down to who is behind the counter "Dex a drink give some of that Chocolate that the mechanic Gando Calriansian's kid Lando keeps whaling about."

The drink comes down the counter and Anakin drinks it all in one gulp. Then walks over to where Padme was sitting talking with her friends and tried stuttering to ask her out as Padme watched on in almost horror trying to figure out what this guy from shop class was trying to do here. Then someone else's voice came into play. "Hey Skywalker I thought I told you never to come in here." Vader said.

Luke who was on the other end of the diner by this point said "Why don't you leave everybody else alone for a change?"

"You got an awful big mouth for someone knew to this town. So why don't you make like a runny exhaust pipe and get outta here.(The real star wars Back to the future combined saying of this is make like a runny exhaust pipe and blow.)

Luke answered "Well Vader you forgot one little thing."

Vader "What would that be?"

Luke "What the space hell is that?"

Vader looks to where Luke is pointing and Luke pushes down the big bully onto all of his faithful followers. Luke runs outside he quickly sees tat his feet will not get him anywhere as Vader and his gang have recovered and are now after him. He stops a small boy on the street and asks him to borrow his miniature space cruiser giving him 20 spaces bucks for the rental. The boy agrees and Luke starts the cruiser going. Everyone in the diner is soon following the chase the most prevalent is Padme who just seems to become more attractive to the young man every day that he is here. The chase ends in Luke getting away at the last second before Vader space car is tossed into a pile of Jedi waste in the truck it is carrying. "I hate the Jedi" Vader screams

Dorme ask "where did that mysterious young man come from?"

Padme answers her best friend "I don't know but I am going to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

Luke heads back to Obi-wan house and the crazy old wizard wants to show the Time Traveling Jedi what he has done during the day. "Now acording to the Flyer at 10:04 our time next Saturday night lighting will hit the clock tower. We therefore have to hook up these cabels threw wiring so that the clock tower will directly hit the cabels. To generate the Flux Capasitor the wiring will have to be hit at the exact time with this hook and crane. Once that is done at 88 parcas per hour it will send you directly back to the time you call 17 ABY. Here let me illustate.' The two of them walk over to his boad 'Now I did n't have anytime to paint or set this model to scale."

Luke answers "It looks great Ben."

"I want you to start the toy speeder and I will simulate the lightning. Ready! Set Release!" Obi-wan says which Luke does on command. However the speeder causes a mini fire that Obi-wan has to put out.

"You are instilling me with a whole lot of confidence Ben" Luke said.

"Don't worry I will take care of the lightning you just take care of your father. By the way did he ask her out?" Obi-wan said.

"I think so" answers Luke.

_There is a knock at the door. Obi-wan goes to see who it is and he is terrified by the discovery._

"Great Jedi its your Mom! Quick cover the speeder!" Obi-wan whispers. _Then opens the door for the young woman._

Luke says Mm Padme. Welcome This is my Uncle Ben Obi-wan Kenobi. what are you doing here? I mean how did you find me?"

" I followed you. Listen Luke I was wonddering if you would invite me to the Dance on Saturday night" Padme says.

"You mean (gulp) no ones asked you because Anakin told me he wanted to ask you out" Luke answers.

_Padme moves closer to Luke as she says this_"Anakin Skywalker I mean he's kind of cute and all but I think guys should have more character then that. The ones who will defend the **_woman_** that they love. Don't you think so."

"Sure pick you up around 7:30" Luke says.


	13. Chapter 13

That Saturday afternoon Luke is still trying to convince Anakin that Padme really wants to go with him to the dance.

"I don't understand Luke why does really want to go with me if she is already going with you" Anakin said.

"Lets not worry about technacalitie to much will you Anakin now lets go over the plan again 8:30 where are you going to be" Luke said.

"I am going to be at the dance" Anakin answered.

"Now around nine o'clock Padme and I will get outside in the driveway and she is going to get a little angry at me" Luke said_(Trying not to feel sick about the situation he would be in later in the evening)_

"Why is she going to be angry with you?" asked Anakin.

"Because Anakin nice girls get upset when guys try to take advange of them" Luke answered.

"You are going to try to take advantage of her. I do not like where this is going" Anakin said.

"Anakin relax nothing going to really happen. Because one I am not going to touch her for more reasons then I care to reveal so just trust me on this and two you get there in time to save the day. Now lets go over that line again" Luke said.

"Hey you get your hands off of her' Luke do you think that we should be dooing this. I do not want to frighten Padme" Anakin said.

"Yes Anakin we have got to do this. You have no idea and hopefully you never will have any idea how much we actually need to do this. Now listen I know you are nervous but if you put your mind to it you can acomplish anything" Luke said.

_That night around six o'clock Luke and Obi-wan are fixing up the old speeder in what Obi-wan has told theeb city hall is a science experiment. _

"Are you sure about this storm?" Kenobi asked.

"Since when can wheathermen predict the weather" answered Luke.

"You know Luke you giving me something to look forward to. To think that I know I am going to live another 30 years/ That I am going to suceed in this. That I am going to be able to travel through time"

_Luke who knows the truth wants to decides to tell Obi-wan so_

"Listen Ben about the future…"

Obi-wan answers back angrerly "No I thought we agreed that a person should not know to much about his own future that it could endanger my life just as you Luke have endangered yours. Whatever it is Luke that you want to tell me I will find out in the normal course of events. So please not another word on the subject."

_Luke agreed to do so at least out loud._


	14. Chapter 14

Luke sits down at a table before picking up padme to take her to the dance

Dear Ben,

On the night that I go back in time you will be hunted down by the Sith who tired to kipnap you so you could build them a bomb. Please take every precaution to stop this:

You friend and student Luke skywalker

Then luke puts in an envelop that read

**DO NOT OPEN TILL THE YEAR 13 ABY**

He then sealed up the envelope and went to the car


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin was waiting in the school's gym listens to Wicket Senior and the Ewoks preform waiting for it to be nine o'clock finally when he could go outside. Meanwhile Luke had picked up Padme at 7:30 and now an hour later were just arrving at the dance themselves.

Luke said from inside the car "Do you mind if we park the speeder"

Padme answers "Sure."

"What?" came out of Luke's mouth.

"Luke I'm seventeen it is not like I haven't parked in a speeder with a boy before" Padme answered back.

"You have gulp!" Luke said.

Not wanting to stay on this topic Padme takes out from her purse a bottle of Liqure. "Ah isn't it great I swiped it from my old lady's liqur cabinet' she says.Luke grabs the bottle. 'What did you do that for?"

"I just don't think that you should drink you might regret it later in life' answers Luke.Padme then takes out a death stick from her purse. 'Ah what is this you smoke to' Luke says.

"Luke you are beginging to sound just like my mother." answers Padme.

To which Luke can only give the person that is his mother a strange look. The look is so long that he does not have time to realize that Padme is 'jumping' him and kisses him on the lips. Suddenly Padme pulls back and says "This is so wrong. I don't know what it is but for some reason when I kissed you I felt as if I were your sister."

Luke who is still lying flat on his back and a little stunned by what has just occurred answered "Believe me if you ever knew the whole truth about my family you would not find that feeling strange at all."

Then the car doors opens.


	16. Chapter 16

"You caused $200 space credits of damage to my speeder you little jerk and I am going to take it out on your hide" Vader says as he grabs Luke out of the speeder.

Padme "Vader leave him alone your drunk!"

Vader notices Padme in the dress that she is wearing "Well lookie what we have here.' Vader gets in the speeder leaving Luke to the fate of Dooku, Maul and Tarkin. 'Well go on this aint no peep show!" Vader says slamming the door.

Dooku Tarkin and Maul take Luke to an alley with a speeder whose trunk is open. Tarkin yells "Put him in there!!"

Then a roar from Ewoks and Attichitcuk the wookie (Chewy's father) are heard. The three toughs are scared off but Luke is locked in the trunk. Wicket Senior says to Attichicuk in ewok "Atty where are the keys?"

Luke who is in the trunk and fluent in Ewok and wookie yells out "The keys are in the trunk!!"

Wicket says "Says that again?"

"I said the keys are in here!!!"

Meanwhile Anakin who does not know what has occurred is headed toward the speeder.


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin knew it was all an act and that Luke was not doing anything to Padme (Though she looked more distressed then he could have possibly imaged for such an act) so he opened the door then said "Hey you get your hands off of her!"

Meanwhile Luke is being helped out of the trunk of the speeder by Wicket and Attichtcuk. Attichitcuk says in wookese "Ouch as he hurts his hand" Luke says thank you and runs off to see what is going on with 'his parents'

Anakin only then sees Vader the bully who had been there all his life taking advantage of Padme. "Get out of here Skywalker or I will polverise you! Matter of fact why don't I start with your arm" Vader says then goes on to do so twisting Anakins arm instead of advancing toward Padme!"

"Anakin please help!' Then seeing how brutal Vader is actually being toward Anakin 'Vader please no your are hurting him"

As he is having his arm twisted a sudden force takes over Anakin "No Vader I said take your hands off of her!' Then with his arm that is not being twisted Anakin makes a fist and knocks out Vader. HE then asks Padme 'Are you Okay?"

Luke sees this and knows that everything is suspose to be alright but he runs in the band members again and sees they are packing up. Luke goes over to the one called Wicket and in Ewok says "What happing guys why areyou packing up"

Atty hurt his hand and without Atty we can't play"

Luke goes into panic mode and says "No Atty you gotta play see if there is no music there is no dance if there is no dance there is no kiss and if there is no kiss I'm not to mention my sister are history!"

Attichitcuk who does not know what this young man he saved is talking about says in wookese "We are done unless you know someone who can play the wictar."


	18. Chapter 18

So there was Luke in a desperate way to 'stay alive' on the stage in the high school gym. At first he thought as long as he kept playing things would be alright as he saw his parents on the dance floor. Other students were coming toward Anakin thanking him for standing up to that bully. Padme who had always known that Anakin was in love with her ever since grade school had espcially after that kiss from that Luke kid wanted Anakin to show her how much he felt. "Anakin aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked.

Suddenly another student comes up to them and asks "Can I cut in" and before Anakin or Padme cold say anything the stranger rushes in and sweeps her off to the dance floor.

Padme says "No Anakin please help!" While Anakin is now devulge into a crowd and can't get to her.

Luke has fallen on the floor with the wictar in hand Wicket Senir ask him "Kid are you alright?" in ewok.

"I can't play' Luke says as he picture of his family seems to become perminate. Luke screams out in a whispher "Anakin!"

Anakin who has made it through the crowd and says "Excuse me!" To the man and right then and there kisses the girl he has always loved.


	19. Chapter 19

Luke with wictar in hand jumps up from the stage that he was lying down on the verge of "death" and begins to play the instrament again. He sees his teenage father wave to him and waves back. When the song is over Luke also begins to think that the dance is over as well but the rest of the band says "We can't go out on a soft number" Wicket senior himself says in Ewok "Yeah lets do something that really kicks!"

Luke thinks it over realizes he has time for one more song and says "Something that really kicks. I do have this intrumential piece on me (sorry folks no Johnny B. Goode but wait and see what I am going to put in there) and Luke takes out the sheet work to what his band was trying to play in the beginning. 'Okay this is a fast beat this a sudden slow more romantic beat before going into a dark tempo and back to the orginal. Watch me for the changes and well try to keep up.

The other band members agree to this then Luke goes to the crowd. "Alright we have diceded to do one more and this is an oldie. Well this is an oldie where I come from.

Luke then begins to play all the themes to star wars. Luke theme Leia theme and before going back to Luke's theme again Vader theme while doing every wild or so called wild musican stage trick in the book.

Atty with his beat up hand goes over to the phone and calls his wife. "DO you remember that John Williams fellow who is trying to come up with a new type of rythem that lives down the road from us. Tell him to come over right away and listen to this!!!!!"

Luke sees that once he is done everyone is looking at him werid because they have never heard such music before. Luke says on the mirraphone "Guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But I am telling you your kids are going to love it."

As he is leaving to get to the time machine Luke bumps into his parents one last time Padme says to him "Luke that was intreasting music although I felt for soe reason that I should have had a bit a music of my own. I hope you don't mind but Anakin says he is going to take me home."

"Great! I had a feeling about you two. Listen I have to go but I have to say its been educational" Luke says.

"I have feeling two" Padme says as Anakin comes over.

Anakin asks "Well Luke will we ever see you again?"

"I gurantee it' Luke says then begins to walk away 'Oh one last thing if you guys ever have kids' Padme starts to look away by the embrassing statement 'And one of them with his toy space when he is seven years old cruiser breaks his sister collection of how to govern nations books fopr kids also casuing a massive fire and destruction to the entire living room go easy on him."

Anakin and Padme smile as he leaves then Padme says "Luke what a nice name."


	20. Chapter 20

The street was totally empty except for the crazy old wizard who wondered if this experiment was actually going to work. The storm which had taken everybody by surprise except for Obi-wan and Luke was just starting to show signs of thunder and lightning. Luke shows up in Obi-wan speeder.

Obi-wan yells "Where were you"

"Changing do you think I can go thirty years into the future with thoise robes people will think I am nuts" Luke said.

"Alright did the plan work?" asked Obi-wan as they took the covering off the car.

"It didn't go as I had thought but the result was much better then I could have imaged. My father kncked out Vader with one punch. I have never seen him stand up to that man dressed in black my whole life" Luke said.

"Never?" asked Obi-wan thinking what might be the consicideses of this .

"That's right why?" Luke answered and asked.

"Never mind' and then Kenobi gets into the car. 'The cables are set up so that the lightning goes in when it strikes at exactly 10:04. To reach 88 miles an hours you have to leave right when this alram machine goes off. You hear it you put your foot on the pedal as fast as you can you gotta that."

"Yes! Luke said.

"See you in thirty years" Obi-wan said and then put his hands in his pocket.

"I hope so" Answered Luke.

Obi-wan feels around in his pocket and touches the note that Luke has left him "What is this Luke?" Then sees it reads do not open until 17 ABY

"Oh man you weren'y suppose to find that now" Luke says.

Obi-wan is furious "Its about the future. I told you not to tell me about the future!"

"Well you're going to have to your life depends on it" Luke says

"No I refuse to acceppt the respobilities!!..." Obi-wan says but then stops as he realizes that the cabel has been knocked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Realizing this was not the time to debate about the future if he could not get Luke back there Obi-wan yelled to Luke "You take the the cabels and hook them up on the ground and I will set everything up at the top of the tower!"

"Fine!" answered Luke.

When Obi-wan Kenobi had fixed his end of the cabeles he yelled down for Luke to do the same and after doing so Luke could not hold what he had to say any longer screaming "Ben! Ben! On the night that I go back' but the storm kept getting in the way of everything and Obi-wan Kenobi could not heear him. 'You will be hunted down by Sith wanting to killing you for your experiments!"

Then suddenly lightning roared down Obi-wan yelled "Luke you have to get in the car now!"

Luke knew it was to late to tell him as he jumped into the car "Why Ben why? I wish I had more time. Wait a minute I have a time machine I have all the time I want. Lets set this thing to ten minutes to the previous arrangement. So that would be 1:25 instead of 1:35, that ought tro be enough. Alright the speeder is on. The fluxcapacider is fluxing and I have a full tank of fuel.' The speeder however does not start. 'No come on you can't die on me now' He bangs his head on the speeder stiring wheel and the speeder starts up again. Hitting the excellorater to go 88 parsacs per hour Luke races the maiche hitting the wiring just as the lightning hits.

Obi-wan is extracic back thirty years he has just seen one of his inventions work.

Luke gets back to his own time sees that it is only 1:25 then saying out loud as a bum calls him a crazy drunk driver "I've still got time!" Then seeing the Sith vechile that that was coming for Ben make the turn onto where the street that Luke and Ben were. "Oh no" Luke yells and begins to run toward himself and Obi-wan.


	22. Chapter 22

It was to late Luke thought as he clung to what he believed the lifeless body of family friend and mentor only to watch himself and the Sith in the car chase that took him back 30 years before then watch as the Sith die as their vechiles crashed. "I didn't have enough time' thought Luke who said this allowed and began to weep. 'I didn't have enough time."

Luke then hears a body moving and turns around to see Ben Kenobi then says "Your alive?' Ben opens up his coat to reveal a laser proof vest 'I never got a change to tell you how did you know?"

Ben then pulls out the thirty year old pieced together letter.

"But what about all that talk about not knowing to much about the future that it could serouisly change events in history?" asked Luke.

"One day I figured why not?"

Obi-wan drives Luke back to his home and asked "So how far are you going?"

"30 years nice round number" Ben says.

"Look me up when you get there will you guess I'll be around forty seven" Luke answers.

"Will do" Obi-wan said then Luke watched as the speeder raced back into the future.

The next mourning Luke awoke to his alarm radio "It was just a dream." Straving Luke Skywalker went to get some breakfast.

The moment he walked down the halls he knew wondered if this was the right house. For starters it had been cleaner then he had ever scene it in his life. Then he heard what he thought was his sister and cousin gigling.

"Ryoo I can't desiced which I like more Han has the touch of the bad boy in him but I know deep down he would not hurt anyone unless they were harming him. However that exchanged student Prince Isodor. I mean his mother has wanted to have me and Isodar in an arranged marriage from the time we both were born" Leia said.

"What is this?" asked Luke.

"Breakfast"

"Ryoo what are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I am here because my sister was arrested and I was hoping Aunt Padme who is running for leader of the Seante might want to help me get her out of there. You would think my sister would find better ways of protesting Leia by the way instead of changing herself to the doors of the palace. Also I am helping your sister with her love life. You know that Han Solo fellow the backup guiteist in your band has had a crush on her for ages" Ryoo said.

Suddenly Luke heard what he thought were his parents laughing as they came in the room. "NO Padme were cheating in that last game of tennis or whatever they call that game in that other galaxy. By the way Leah that Han Solo called me on my portable holophone. Please take it easy on your father and chose him. Reminds me so much of myself at that age. Then again I hope he is not totally like me I'd half to get then by that Carbon Freezer I like so much." Anikin said.

"Dad!" Leia responds.

Luke at the sight of his parents faint. "Luke are you alright?" Padme asks.

"Mom you look great. I mean you look so thin?" Luke said.

"Why thank you Luke' Anakin is still trying to flirt with his wife pysically. 'Ani stop that."

Leai interjects "Oh Luke I am not your answering service but while you sleeping that Mara Jade called."

Padme then says before Luke can respond "I like that Mara girl Luke. Are you two ready for your camping trip tonight. I'd hope so you've been planning it for two weeks."

"Mom we talked about it the speeder is wrecked" Luke said.

"Wrecked?' Ryoo and Leia say at the same time then Leia alone 'When did this happen? Why am I the last one to know about these things.

Anakin said "I am sure that the speeder is not wrecked.' He opens the door to his house. 'See there is Vader working on it right now. How it going Vader?"

"Just finishing the second coat of space wax Mr. Skywalker" said the desheveled man in black with scars around his face.

"Now Vader you wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" Anakin asked.

"Did I say I was finsihing the second coat. I am just starting it. Oh by the way Mr. Skywalker there was a package that came for you I believe it is your new book. Oh and Luke this is for you" Vader said droping keys to a new space cruiser in his hand.

"Oh poor Vader then again if it slightly wasn't for him I never would have gotten involved with your mother" Anakin said.

Luke said "Book?"

"Yeah just a little thing I cooked up with that Lucas guy from that galaxy far, far away. He was the one that got me into this tennis thing. I decided to right an adventure story. You know Luke if you but your mind to it you can acomplish anything."

"So I've been told?" Luke answered.

"Hope the speeder is the color you wanted Luke" Anakin said heading back into the house.

Luke goes to the garage and opens the door seeing a black 17 ABY speeder he didn't know how it got there and frankly he didn't care. Then suddenly Luke heard a voice. It said "Hello Handsome can I get a ride?"

Luke turned around it was Mara "Mara let me loook at you?"

"Luke your acting as if you ahdn't seen me in a week?" Mara Jade answered.

Her boyfriend answered back "I haven't."

"Listen Luke is everything alright" Mara asked.

Luke turned around and saw that both of his parents one with the arms around it other were looking at him. He then answered "Oh yeah everything fine."

Suddenly there came a crashing sound and Obi-wan Kenobi and the Speeder appeared. "Luke you have to come back with me?"

"Back where?" asks Luke

"Back to the Future" Kenobi said look for anything that could subsatitute for fuel in the Skywalker garbadge.

"No Ben listen. I just got here Mara here. We are going to take the new speeder out for a spin" Luke said.

"Well bring her along it concerns her too?"

"Wait Doc we don't fall to the dadrk side in the future do we?" Luke asked.

"No Luke you and your sister turn out fine. Its your kids and newphews and niece. Something got to be done about them" Kenobi said.

All three get in the speeder "Ben we better back up we don't hjave enough road to get to 88 parcars per hour?"

"Roads don't be silly Luke even in this time we don't need roads?" Obi-wan says as the speeder begins to levatate and flies fast going into the future.

The End

Readers choice if I should do a story based on Back to the Future 2 and 3.


End file.
